Some computing systems include planning applications allowing users to plan their subsequent appointments, tasks and activities. For example, a user of a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA) device, or a cellular phone may utilize a calendar application or a scheduling application in order to note a future appointment with a physician, a future business meeting with a colleague, a future time-slot in which the user plans to go jogging, or other activities.
In some computing systems, a first user is not able to view data entered by a second user onto the second user's scheduling application. For example, the second user may not be interested in allowing other users to view his scheduling data, e.g., due to privacy concerns. Additionally or alternatively, the first user may not be interested in manually reviewing the second user's scheduling data, since this may be time consuming or effort consuming for the first user.